Let's Play Marriage
"Let's Play Marriage" is the 8th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and 60th of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies play "wedding". Quack Quack is the groom, and to the chagrin of both Quack Quack and Eugly, Pretty proclaims herself as the bride. Plot The episode begins with Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Pretty and Eugly watching a TV show. On the show, a couple is getting married. Pretty says that she thinks weddings are wonderful. She then notices how beautiful the bride is, and expresses jealousy at not being able to look like that herself. Stumpy mentions that his parents aren't married, and asks Kaeloo if that's a bad thing. Kaeloo says it isn't, and she then proceeds to explain to him what marriage is like. She lists off all the good things about a wedding, and Mr. Cat, energing from a cat flap, interrupts and adds a few negative things to the list. Later, the gang are setting up eveything they need to play "wedding". At first, Kaeloo picks Stumpy to be the groom, but realizing what a terrible idea that is, she picks Quack Quack instead, leaving Stumpy to be the best man. As Kaeloo points her finger towards Eugly to pick her as the bride, Pretty, now wearing a wedding dress, jumps in front and demands that she be picked as the bride. Kaeloo tries to object, but Pretty yells at her, which scares her, and then proceeds to rant about all the pain she had to endure to lose enough weight to fit into the dress. The scene cuts to the twins sitting in a tower. Eugly is crying because Quack Quack is marrying her sister instead of her, and Pretty hypocritically accuses her of being selfish. Quack Quack, at the bottom of the tower, does a dance to attract Pretty. It works on Eugly, but Pretty isn't impressed. Then, Kaeloo explains that Quack Quack also bought a very expensive gift for Pretty. The gift is a diamond ring, which is so shiny the light reflecting off of it sets Stumpy on fire. Kaeloo tries to get a closer look at it, but Pretty jumps from the tower and lands on top of her. Pretty is amazed by the gift and finally seems to be impressed. Just then, Mr. Cat shows up and tells them that it's too clichéd. He then decides to show them by taking Pretty to a table with a romantic dinner, and then telling her that they should get married so they'll be able to pay off his car loan together. Then, he takes her to his house before the wedding and watches a soccer game on TV, and he tells her to buy him some beer. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that he is just wasting their time. She shows everyone the seating plans she has made. Stumpy gets angry because Kaeloo didn't invite any of his sisters, but she points out that he doesn't have any. He realizes that she is right, but he repeats the same mistake, this time asking about his "brothers". After getting everything ready, Kaeloo says that the girls should go to Pretty's bachelorette party, and the boys should go to Quack Quack's bachelor party. Kaeloo mentions that she will be going to Pretty's party, and Pretty realizes that Kaeloo is a girl. The girls go to a nightclub, and Stumpy celebrates the fact that he, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat can go home "wasted" without anyone yelling at them. Mr. Cat says bye to the girls, and Kaeloo turns around and tells him to "be a good boy" and respect Quack Quack's dignity. The boys go to a nearby bar. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack have a few drinks, and Mr. Cat notices that Stumpy is gone and starts to wonder where he went. The scene cuts to Stumpy at the nightclub. He tries to get in, but the bouncer tells him it's only for girls. Stumpy leaves and returns literally seconds later in a wig and makeup, claiming to be a girl. The bouncer, who finds the "girl" to be very attractive, allows Stumpy to come in. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat and Quack Quack are still at the bar. Quack Quack eats lots of yogurt and Mr. Cat keeps drinking until Quack Quack starts to worry about him. Mr. Cat claims that he's fine, but he's actually very drunk. Stumpy walks into the nightclub and sees the girls standing in front of a stage. When it's revealed that the girls' favorite DJs, the Chippendales, will be playing, the three of them run onstage to grope them. Stumpy, nauseated, hides behind a table to escape from the ensuing chaos. Mr. Cat is now singing the YMCA song while standing on top of a parked car. After he falls off, Quack Quack tries to help him stand up. Mr. Cat then remarks that Kaeloo isn't watching him like she used to, and he wonders if it's because he isn't hurting Quack Quack enough. He then tries to hit the duck with a mallet, but since he's drunk, the mallet slips out of his hands and he winds up hitting himself with it. Stumpy finally escapes from the nightclub and slams the door behind him, and he remarks that the girls are insane. The girls walk out behind him, crushing him under the door in the process. Kaeloo says that after they all sleep, they should be fresh and ready for the wedding ceremony. The scene cuts to them at the wedding. Everyone is tired except Kaeloo, who starts the ceremony. As soon as she announces that Pretty and Quack Quack are getting married, Pretty refuses and says she wanted to marry Mr. Cat, not Quack Quack. When Kaeloo gets to the "Speak now or forever hold your peace", Stumpy finally snaps and notes all the things he finds wrong with the wedding: Pretty is in love with Mr. Cat and not Quack Quack, Quack Quack proposed marriage to a pack of yogurt at the bar the previous night, the rings are fake, the wedding dress was on sale, and nobody invited his sisters. Kaeloo ignores Stumpy and asks Pretty if she wants to take Quack Quack as her husband. Pretty bluntly states that she'd rather die, and she punches Quack Quack. Kaeloo also ignores this, and asks Quack Quack if he wants to take Pretty as his wife. He also says no. Ignoring this as well, Kaeloo pronounces them man and wife. Quack Quack objects and tries to kiss Eugly, but she angrily punches him into the air. He crashes into a pillar, which knocks over and flips over the table, where Stumpy is eating. Meanwhile, Pretty tries to kiss Mr. Cat, who punches her in the face. The table flips over and falls on Mr. Cat. Stumpy, Quack Quack, Pretty and Eugly glare at each other and get into a huge fight. Kaeloo, unaware of the chaos around her, says that "love is beautiful". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty * Eugly Minor Characters * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's Mother * Stumpy's Father * Stumpy's sisters * Stumpy's brothers Trivia * This is one of the more "adult" episodes of the series. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * The show the characters watch at the beginning is possibly a parody of "Quatre mariages pour une lune de miel". * Mr. Cat sings the YMCA song while standing on top of a car. * This is the first episode where Mr. Cat is shown being drunk. Gallery LPM.JPG LPM2.JPG LPM3.JPG LPM4.JPG Mr.Cat filling Quack Quack.gif LPM5.JPG Hearteyes.jpg LPM6.JPG LPM7.JPG Drunkmrcat.gif 2017-08-06.png LPM8.JPG LPM9.JPG 749D98FC-8830-43AE-9E98-560A029BA8E3.jpeg Screenshot 20190921-000133.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes